udspringfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Dansk Svømmeunion
right Dansk Svømmeunion er det nationale danske svømmeforbund og det næstørste medlem af Danmarks Idrætsforbund. Forbundet anerkendes af FINA som den nationale repræsentant for Danmark og Grønland. Dansk Svømmeunion organiserer danske klubber og i daglig tale forkortes navnet som SVØM. Som repræsentant for sporten, udsendes der en nyhedstrøm der offentliggøres på unionens hjemmeside og i et vist omfang udsendes til medierne. Et udvalg af tidligere nyheder kan findes her på Dansk Udspring Wiki, hvor de er redigeret til at indeholde links til andre artikler i vidensbasen. Siden 2009 har Dansk Svømmeunion uddelt Dansk Svømmeunions udspringspris, som årligt gives til en person, klub, eller et hold, der har gjort en særlig indsats inden for sporten. Prisen uddeles i forbindelse med generalforsamlingen/områdemødet. I 2013 oprettede forbundet Dansk Svømnings Hall of Fame under titlen Det stærke dusin som henviser til de første tolv personer i dette galleri. Det er meningen at denne hall of fame med tiden skal udvikles og vi håber en dag også at få udspringere med i denne, på samme måde som der er udspringere med i International Swimming Hall of Fame. Organisation Dansk Svømmeunions øverste myndighed er den årlige generalforsamling. I forbindelse med generalforsamlingen afholdes områdemødet for udspring, som blandt andet vælger medlemmerne af sektionen. Udspring er organiseret som en sektion i unionen, på linie med svømning, vandpolo, synkro og livredning. I daglig tale refereres ofte til sektionen, hvilket er en indforstået henvisning til udspringssektionen under Dansk Svømmeunion. Unionen har ligeledes fem geografiske regioner som har deres egne aktiviteter, der kan således indenfor udspring også findes lokale tilbud. Relationer til andre organisationer Verdensforbundet FINA anerkender kun ét nationalt forbund pr. land til at dække svømning, udspring, high diving, vandpolo og synkron svømning. Dansk Svømmeunion anerkendes af FINA som den nationale repræsentant for Danmark og Grønland. Indenfor FINA findes ligeledes fem kontinentale organisationer, hvoraf LEN dækker Europa, unionen er medlem af LEN og dækker ligeledes Danmark og Grønland. Dansk Svømmeunion organiserer også livredning som diciplin, ved siden af de FINA anerkendte discipliner. Danmarks Idrætsforbund er hovedorganisationen for 61 danske specialidrætsforbund og unionen er det næststørste medlem opgjort på medlemsantal(2014), kun overgået af Dansk Boldspils Union. Den Internationale Olympiske Komite anerkender Dansk Olympisk Komite som repræsentant for Danmark, Grønland og Færørene. Således stiller fæørske vandatleter op under dansk flag ved Olympiske begivenheder. Dansk Svømmeunion er medlem af Nordiska Simförbundet som er et samarbejde mellem Færørene, Island, Norge, Sverige, Finland, Estland og Danmark. Unionen har ikke nogle formelle relationer til DGI eller Dansk Firmaidræt. Nogle klubber som tilbyder udspring er dog medlem af både Danske Svømmeunion og DGI. Tilbud til medlemsklubber Udspringssektionen har siden 2012 fokuseret på individuel hjælp til nye klubber, som ønsker at tilbyde udspring, hvilket efterfølgende blev formaliseret i Ta' Springet. Af mere generelle tilbud kan nævnes *Forsikring igennem Idrættens forsikringer *Kan tilbyde AquaChamp mærker *Adgang til AquaSchool, hvor medlemsklubber kan lave klubhuse *Mulighed for at afholde AquaCamp *Svømningens grunduddannelse Øvrige aktiviteter som er dedikeret udspring sker i udspringssektionen, men forbeholdt medlemmer af forbundet er bl.a. Trip Trap stævner, Danske Mesterskaber i udspring og deltagelse på Landsholdet. Events Dansk Svømmeunion har igennem 2010'erne haft et stadig større fokus på at afholde større kommercielt sportslige events. Flere af disse kommer udspring til gode. I 2013 afholdte Danmark Europæiske Kortbanemesterskaber i Svømning, i Jyske Bankboxen, der til lejligheden var lavet om til et svømmestadion. I forbindelse med arragementet blev der holdt et sideevent, hvor alle svømmeunionens sektioner fik mulighed for at præsenterer sig overfor et stort udvalg af jyske klubber. Charlotte B.G. Damgaard og Victor Valore afholdt præsentationen Udspring - en olympisk sport. Igennem mere end ti år har Dansk Svømmeunion ligeledes afholdt åbent vand arrangementet Christiansborg Rundt. I 2014 og 2015 har frivillige som er tilknyttet udspringssektionen haft mulighed for at optjene tilskud til landsholdsaktiviteter og i 2016 forventes det at vi kan lave udspringsopvisning i forbindelse med arrangementet som tiltrækker mere end 3000 deltagere. Forlagsvirksomhed Dansk Svømmeunion har udgivet en række bøger, bl.a. Nogle af bøgerne kan stadigvæk købes i Dansk Svømmeunions webshop Historisk Dansk Svømmeunion hed tidligere Dansk Svømme- og Livrednings- Forbund, forkortet DSLF og blev stiftet den 6. april 1907 af tre Københavnske klubber på initativ af J.L. Nathansen. Forbundet havde i mange år kontor i Kolding, flyttede pr. 1. januar 2002 til nyopførte lokaler i Farum og skiftede navn den 11. januar 2002 til Dansk Svømmeunion. I april 2016 flyttede kontoret til nyopførte lokaler i Brøndby og rykker dermed sammen med resten af Dansk Idrætsforbund og mange af deres medlemsorganisationer. I perioden 1994 til 2007 havde SVØM to repræsentantskaber, Svømmeregion Vest og Svømmeregion Øst. Siden 2007 er disse erstattet af en enhedsorganisation med fem regionale udvalg, som tilsammen udgører Breddesektionen. Ved generalforsamlingen i 2015 blev Breddesektionen afviklet og de regionale udvalg fik en ny rolle. Ekstern henvisning *Unionens hjemmeside Kategori:Forbund Kategori:Dansk Svømmeunion